Keep Me Green
by kimadachi
Summary: (A VMin of BTS fanfiction) "Biarkan aku tetap hijau, Jimin."


Tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa Kim Taehyung selalu menyimpan cat minyak warna hijau di saku bajunya sepanjang hari. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, bahwa bocah laki-laki berumur enam tahun itu sakit paru-paru dan merupakan yang paling pengecut di antara pasien-pasien cilik lainnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kebiasaan anehnya setiap pagi yang tidak mungkin luput dari perhatian orang-orang: menangisi bunga layu di kebun rumah sakit sambil mengoleskan cat hijau miliknya dengan hati-hati.

"Mungkin dia gila," Jungkook pernah berkata padaku takut-takut pada suatu malam. "Bukankah orang gila seharusnya masuk rumah sakit gila, Kak?"

Aku cuma tersenyum, mengoreksi 'rumah sakit gila' menjadi 'rumah sakit jiwa', dan memeluknya erat-erat. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apa saja kriteria yang harus dipenuhi agar seseorang dapat secara resmi dikatakan 'gila', tapi menurutku Kim Taehyung belum mencapai tahap setinggi itu. Dia hanya aneh—mungkin. Aku yakin bahwa selalu ada alasan di balik setiap gerik seseorang. Kim Taehyung pasti punya alasan miliknya sendiri—yang mungkin pernah ia ceritakan, tapi tak pernah dipercaya. Awalnya aku kesal mendengar orang-orang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gunanya menanyakan kisah Kim Taehyung dari orangnya langsung. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, memang agak konyol mengharapkan sebuah cerita serius dari bocah berumur enam tahun yang tidak punya orangtua. Jadi aku diam saja, memperhatikan bocah itu dari kejauhan dan berspekulasi tentang sejarah hidupnya setiap malam. Tapi kemudian semuanya berubah ketika aku pergi ke toilet di tengah malam tanggal 29 Desember.

Kutemukan Taehyung terduduk di pojokan toilet bersama cat hijau miliknya. Pemandangan biasa di rumah sakit kami, sebenarnya. Kecuali fakta bahwa kali itu Taehyung mengoleskan seluruh catnya di sekujur tubuh alih-alih menghematnya seperti biasa. Dadanya naik turun, matanya merah (tapi tak kutemukan airmata di sana, mungkin akibat terlalu banyak menangis sepanjang malam), dan mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang ditahan-tahan.

Aku ingin lari, memanggil siapapun yang masih terjaga di luar sana. Tapi kemudian Taehyung memandangku, sorot matanya yang tak bisa kumengerti memaksaku untuk tetap berada di tempat.

"Jangan biarkan aku layu," katanya setelah sekian detik kami bersitatap. Suaranya parau, terlalu memilukan buat telingaku. Jadi aku melangkah mendekatinya dan berjongkok,mengambil alih cat yang sudah habis dari jemari kurusnya perlahan. Dalam hati aku sedikit berharap dia akan memberontak—setidaknya itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada harus melihatnya memberikan pandangan kosong pada lantai dingin. Tapi Taehyung terlalu lemah, dan aku terlalu dungu untuk memikirkan cara agar dia bisa merasa lebih baik.

Akhirnya setetes airmata berhasil lolos dari pelupuknya, lalu dia mengangkat wajah dan memandangku lagi. Saat itu aku baru tahu Taehyung punya sepasang mata yang indah—sepasang yang menyorotkan kepolosan sekaligus menyembunyikan keceriaan potensialnya dalam-dalam.

"Tanganku semakin putih, Jimin, mereka jadi pucat." Awalnya aku terkejut Taehyung tahu namaku, tapi suaranya yang bergetar hebat membuatku mengesampingkan pikiran tersebut terlebih dahulu. Jadi aku mengenggam tangannya, mengatakan kalau hal-hal seperti itu memang wajar saja terjadi. Tapi Taehyung menggeleng, lalu menyuarakan sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menusukku hingga ke dalam.

"Tidak, Jimin. Orang-orang dengan kulit pucat akan mati. _Aku_ akan mati."

Tidak ada respon dariku. Taehyung melanjutkan, "Ayah... mati. Jimin, ayahku mati karena kulitnya pucat. Ibu dan Kakak juga. Tapi aku tidak mau mati, tidak sekarang." Taehyung mengambil kembali cat hijau dari tanganku. Dipaksanya isi cat itu agar keluar, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Jadi dia melemparnya jauh-jauh dan meloloskan setetes airmata lagi.

"Ayah bilang hijau itu hidup. Ibu suka tanaman, katanya mereka membantu orang-orang hidup. Hijau... kalau begitu aku butuh hijau untuk hidup, bukan?" Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. "Tapi kenapa semua layu? Bunga layu, mereka butuh hijau. Walaupun sudah kuberikan hijau, mereka tetap berakhir mati, Jim."

Tidak. Ingin kukatakan bahwa Kim Taehyung belum layu, dan bahwa dia belum akan mati. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku sanggup mengatakannya, jadi kutarik ia ke dalam pelukanku dan membiarkannya menangis untuk sejenak di sana. Kami terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit. Aku menunggu Taehyung untuk menjadi lebih tenang, sementara itu aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Biarkan aku tetap hijau, Jimin." Bisikan pelannya teredam oleh baju kausku.

Dan aku mengangguk dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Aku berjanji dalam hati bahwa aku akan terus menjaganya tetap hijau, meskipun itu berarti aku harus membawakan bunga segar beserta daun-daun hijaunya untuk kuletakkan di atas makamnya dua hari kemudian.

Tidak ada siapapun yang datang ke pemakaman kecuali aku dan beberapa perawat. Aku benci akan fakta bahwa tidak ada yang mengenal Taehyung. Aku benci dokter-dokter yang bilang Taehyung tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Aku benci surga yang terlalu egois—merebut Taehyung seenaknya tanpa membiarkannya merasakan bahagia di dunia terlebih dahulu. Tapi baru kemudian aku sadar sebenarnya tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa disalahkan, dan tidak pula ada yang perlu disesalkan. Karena aku yakin, Taehyung pasti akan bahagia di atas sana.

KIM TAEHYUNG  
30 DESEMBER 1995 - 30 DESEMBER 2002

.

.

.

Fin, (20/3/16 23:30).

(a/n) sudah pernah dipost di official account line your frappucino dengan judul Keep Me Green, Jimin.


End file.
